A Life In Jump City University
by Akea Memmorachi
Summary: At Jump city University, ANYTHING can happen. Follow the titans lives at the Uni(Summary has been changed). (They are all human) BB/Rae Cy/Bee Rob/Star Kid/Jinx. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

"Every year, many, many stupid people graduate from college. And if they can do it, so can you."  
― John Green

That's what Kori Anders told herself when she shyly stepped onto J.C.U.'s freshly mowed lawn. Red and brown leaves fluttered to the ground. Butterflies flew about, landing on the rose bushes that greeted anxious freshman. She bit her lip and tapped her foot against the pavement as she spotted brunette talking excitedly to other newcomers. She was holding up a packet filled with names, pointing to the the left of her.

_'She may have information on where I'm supposed to go.' _She thought.

She breathed in and walked to her. Brunette whipped her head around to her and instantly smiled. Her teeth was blinding white. "How may I help you!?" She asked.

"Uh, where do I go?" Kori asked her back.

"You are supposed to go to your dorms, then at 2:30 p.m., you go to the dining hall to have an Info Banquet!" Brunette confided in her.

"Okay," she said carefully. "Where do I reside?"

"Whats your name? Your full name." Brunette held up a thick packet of paper. "Kori Anders!" She cheerily answered.

"Kori Anders..." Brunette flipped through the papers. "Ahh, there you are!" She pointed her orange painted fingertip to a print of her name. "Your in building C, hall 3, room 148." She handed her a packet of stapled papers containing whom would be her dormmates, and schedule. "Use your schedule to get into the banquet, and you should get your J.C.U. I.D. tomorrow!" Brunette smiled. "Hope you have a good time!" She wished.

"Thank you!" She smiled back at her. "Uhhh.." She peered at Brunette's name tag. "Ezzie!" Ezzie nodded and helped the next clueless freshman.

* * *

She stepped into the elevator. It was a nice one with cinnamon floating in the air and relaxing music playing softly. She felt her stomach go down as the elevator went up to her floor. It dinged as it stopped and she walked out into the hallway. Other girls were pulling and pushing and socializing in their dorms.

She turned the copper key in the lock and opened the cream colored door. Her dorm had a large enough living room to suit 3-4 people. It already had a little t.v. and a couch under the window. The carpet was soft and light brown colored. There was a kitchen on the left of her. The refrigerator was empty. There was a little hallway where the bathroom was. All cabinets and drawers empty. Then there was the bedroom. The bedroom had two bunkbeds parallel to each other. The mattresses had plastic on them. There was a big wooden desk facing the beds. The window curtains flown in the air.

She shut the window and climbed on the top bunk on the right. She ripped and scratched at the plastic then put her purple sheets on it. The then draped her thick purple blanket and put her round pillow at the end of the bed for her feet.

Yes, the pillow was for her feet and not her head. She liked it that way. It was easier for her to go to sleep.

She hopped down and went to the living room and pulled out her crystal jar. She pulled out bags and bags of candy from her suitcase and mixed and poured them into the jar.

Ten minutes later her side of the room was plastered with posters of kittens and a pile of science books was in a pile on a corner of the wooden desk. It looked like "home" already. Of course she was generous enough to leave space for her roommates. Pop songs blasted through the dorm. She left her door ajar if visitors wanted to visit.

The door opened. A blonde boy entered and spotted her. He smiled. His teeth seemed really sharp. Almost like canines. He held up a notepad and a pencil. "Hey. What's your name? Would you mind writing your number-" Another boy entered. He had black hair that was gelled into spikes. Wearing sunglasses even though he was inside. He punched the blonde boy in the back, making blondie drop his notepad and pencil.

"Would you stop trying to pick up every girl you see?!" He asked impatiently.

Blondie frowned. "Dude, that was the only reason I went with you."

Glasses sighed. He then looked at her.

**. *Kori Anders At A Glance* (Richard's P.O.V.) .**

She had these enormous green eyes that seemed to take up her...whole eye.

She was tall. Maybe taller than him.

Gorgeous lips.

Long red hair and bangs.

She had really tan skin. To be honest he thought it was orange.

She had a really nice body.

She was wearing a purple belly showing T-shirt, purple mini skirt with knee high purple boots. (I'm guessing thats her favorite color?)

To him, she was beautiful.

"Hi! I'm Kori!" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Richard." He smiled his charming smile on her. "How are you?"

The blonde just blurted out his name. "I'm Garfield." He looked at Kori and Richard who seemed to have forgotten about him.

"My god," he muttered. He spotted the candy jar. "Ooooh! Can I have some? Please?"

Kori nodded at him. "Yes! Take all you want, but leave enough for future visitors." Garfield took three and offered one to Richard. Richard shook his head.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of two other people coming in. Two girls holding suitcases and packets of paper with their names printed on looked up at them. They were quite short. Garfield made contact with one of these fascinating creatures.

**. *Jen At A Glance* (Garfield's P.O.V.) . **

She was a blonde judging by her eyebrows.

She had dyed her hair pink.

She was chewing gum. An expert at blowing bubbles.

She was wearing black capris with a grey T-shirt.

She looked like she didn't give a fuck. About anything.

He glanced at the second one.

**. *Raven At A Glance* (Garfield's P.O.V.) . **

She obviously hasn't been out much, judging by her skin tone.

She had short black hair with purple tints in it.

She had pretty purple eyes.

She was frowning at him and for some reason that made him a little scared of her.

She was wearing purple jean short shorts and long sleeved blue shirt.

"Hi!" Garfield threw away the candy wrappers in his hand and confidently strode to them. "How are you guys doing today?" Jen just walked to them bedroom. Raven was still staring at him.

"Okaay..." Raven stared at him. "Who are you?" She asked finally.

"I'm Garfield." He smiled at her and pulled out his notebook and pencil. "Wanna give me your number so we can "talk" later?"

Raven almost smirked at him. Almost. "No." She said with finality and picked her suitcase and walked into her new bedroom.

"Harsh..." Garfield frowned, then shrugged. "Always next time!" He smiled. "Come on, Dude," He tapped Richards shoulder. "I don't think we're even supposed to be here anyway."

* * *

Raven had immediately took a shower and new clothes on to get ready for the banquet. So far her experience at college was going...well. Her roommates were nice and she had managed to keep below the radar. Jen was in the bedroom nodding her head to music and Kori was making dinner for all of us later. The RA came in and introduced herself, and gave them sheet of rules. They even had their first house meeting.

_ A little something something about how the House Meeting went_

Kori: You guys are most wonderful!

Jen: Calm down K, it hasn't even been a day yet.

Raven: Hey, if we're going to go to parties, you are not allowed to get shit-faced and come into our dorm and throw up and poop all over the apartment. If you do, you're cleaning it up. Of you don't, you have to do dishes and laundry for a month.

Jen: Ew.

Kori: Indeed, that is gross. I did not know people actually do that.

Raven: They do. And we stick together. If one of us is being taken advantage of, robbed, etc, we need to step in. Even if you hate them. Do it.

Jen: Yeah, I thought that was clear since the beginning. Is this over now, I wanna get some Starbucks.

Kori: Oh, May I come with? I find their coffee extra-

Jen: Yeah. Just don't talk too much.

Hopefully they covered all the bases. Empty cups of coffee were left abandoned on the countertops. Raven picked them up and put them in the trash. She looked at her watch. It was 1:40.

"Um, is everyone ready? We have to go." She informed.

"I'm ready!" Kori zipped out from her room to the front door while Jen just walked.

When they arrived at the dining hall, millions of people had already gotten most of the seats. People were gathering food, talking, some even just straight out making out. Overall, everyome was just having a good time. Raven excused herself from her roommates to look inside a room. About 15 freshman and a RA were playing crappy games. Garfield was there. Maybe it was the fact that there was a numerous amount of girls there. They were having some sort of racing game.

Garfield was talking to a big breasted indian girl when all of a sudden he went bleary eyed and coughing. Okay, maybe he had taken some pills earlier because college was already boring and he felt like he needed some fun. He had thought they would have kicked in a bit earlier, but they didn't so he came to the conclusion that the pills weren't worth his time. He threw them away.

The girl he was talking to looked at him weirdly and asked if he was okay. When he didn't answer, she awkwardly held her hand to his forehead when another boy stepped in between her and him. The guy told her he'd handle this and to go make some friends. The girl hesitantly obliged, but still shot Garfield looks when she started playing the game.

This guy was a big, black guy with light blue shirt and some khaki shorts. He pulled Garfield out the room running into a pale girl on the way out(Raven?) And apologised to her before stepping outside with dazed Garfield. He then turned around with a serious face. Uh-Oh. Maybe he worked here. Oh no, his college life was over before it even started. But then that dissaproving frown turned into a smile.

"Are you hungry?"

Garfield couldn't tell if the dude was mocking him or not. He nodded anyway. He was pretty hungry. The dude put Garfield into the passenger seats and set himself into the drivers seat of his car. This car had pretty comfy seats. WAY comfy.

"Do you want some Mcdonalds?" He asked him. Again, couldn't tell if he was mocking, said yes anyway.

The man nodded. "I'm Victor." He introduced himself.

"Hi Victor. I'm Garfield." Victor snickered. Garfield couldn't seem to get what was so funny.

"I'm getting us two cheeseburgers and a cola for me, a water for you. Is that okay?" He asked him.

"Im a vegetarian." Garfield told him.

"Vegetarian?!" Victor relayed with disbeleif. "Wow, how can you like, NOT eat meat?"

"When I eat meat I feel like I'm eating a part of me. Do you get that?" Garfield asked.

"No. Meat's awesome." Victor smirked.

"Whatever dude."

They pulled up to Mcdonalds and Victor ordered one cheeseburger, one Coca Cola, one veggieburger, and a cup of water. They sat in the almost full parking lot and ate in the car. Garfield was careful eating in there as Victor told him "If there was one ketchup stain on his seat/floor you should consider yourself dead."

They drove back to J.C.U. in comfortable quietness, letting Garfield sleep for a mere five minutes. "Thanks man, I owe ya one." Garfield thanked him as they walked back to the dining hall. "Hey, it's no problem. See ya later, okay?" Victor looked at him.

"Sure." Garfield smiled at him and made his way back to the game room. They were playing one last game. Staring contest while doing crazy things or something like that. He leaned against a wooden frame and closed his eyes. He heard girls laughing as they blinked their eyes. Boys laughing at some of the goofy things the RA's did.

He felt someone join him at his side. "Where were you?" Inquired Richards voice. When he slowly opened his eyes to see Richard looking at him curiously through his shades.

"Went to Mcdonald's." He answered blankly.

"Even though you're going to eat a full plate of who knows what in five minutes?" Richard looked at him perplexedly.

"I was really hungry, okay? Really. Hungry."

"I see." Then Richard eventually took interest in something else and left.

* * *

Every freshman was either sitting down on a chair or standing up. Some were picking at their plates, while others vaccumed it clean. The room smelled like fresh food with a mix of oak. The red floors were now stained with a variety of accidently spilled foods. The professors stood in a line next to the stand where they were waiting for the head pf the school. Banners hung high and tall, brandishing the school symbols.

The head finally popped out, he was in a snoozy tuxedo with a ready smile. He picked up the mike, looked at anxious freshman and boomed a big "Welcome!" While throwing his arms out.

He waited for some clapping to quiet down before continuing.

"Congratulations, students. You've made it this far. Hopefully, you'll make it farther." The professor's nodded. "You have stepped into a new life, now. A J.C.U. life. Now, it's all about you. Your life. You have the chance to mold and shape your life by the little choices you make. So choose wisely. Here at Jump City University, our students take pride in their profession. They love it. Now, here's a question for you guy's. "Do you love your classes? Your job? Everything? Life is what YOU make it. That is all." He put the make back and walked down the polished wooden steps.

Wow. Great speech. People awkwardly clapped and got back to eating their food.

Jen went back to her dorm after eating two plates and downed three drinks. She was full. She called Raven and Kori to inform them of her whereabouts. She plopped on her bed, set her alarm for 7:30 a.m., and went to sleep.

* * *

_How's this for my first chapter? As you guys probably have assumed, I have been lurking here some time now. Anyway, I do not own anything, place, characters in this chapter. Everything in here is fictional. Now, I'm only in highschool so please excuse me if I make mistakes on how they do things. I'm searching stuff about college so hopefully this feels right._

_Now, can anyone tell me some good stories on fanfiction for me? Recommend some good writers? Thank you! _

_( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° _


	2. Chapter 2

"On the first day of a college you will worry about how will you do inside the college? and at the last day of a college you will wonder what will you do outside the college?"  
― Amit Kalantri

Right. Richard was worrying how he would make his first impression on the professors. But like, why bother? They have hundreds of other students and work that they wouldn't bother even remembering his name. He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked down the cement steps.

It was a sunny day in Jump City, the kind of day where one might just go to the park and play a game. Or go to the pizza joint downtown. His colleugues hopped down the steps with anticipation and silenced their phones. His classroom was in another building, just right behind the library. When he walked in, about 150 other students were already seated, looking at the big room with wide eyes.

It was surprisingly quiet. No one shouted at each other as if they were long lost friends. Everyone was either getting out five subject notebooks or just nodding their heads to music blasting from headphones. No one really cared about each other.

He sorta liked that.

He sat down on the third row and looked around. One girl came in. She was asian. She was wearing a pretty green dress and high black boots. She sat down next to him and immediately got her notebook out as the professor walked in.

He turned to the class. "Hello," He greeted. "Welcome to J.C.U." He smiled. "By the end of the semester more than half of you will be gone." People looked at each other.

"If your phone rings in this class. I will go to your desk and answer it for you. If your late, you can stand outside the door and watch out there, because once this class starts, that door will be locked. If you won't turn in anything, don't bother coming to class. If you have the audacity to come to my class and you don't have anything done, I will throw you out. This is college, not highschool, and things are done differently here."

Everyone nodded, bug eyed.

"So, the librarian will speak now." A petite women who looked like she was in her early 40's stepped up.

"Hi. My name is Cheryl!" She introduced. Her voice was bouncing all over the room. She grabbed a remote and started a slide show about manners in the library. That lasted 20 minutes. Students were getting bored. Then she started another slide show about how to use the library. That lasted 40. She started a slideshow about ID's and how using them all over campus and the town. Richard looked over at a boy infront of him. He was going in and out of sleep. His head would slump down then he would snap back up. A girl behind him was sleeping quietly. He glanced at the asian chick who was beside him. She was slumping too. Then she snapped back up, just like the boy did. She raised her hand and punched herself in the face, trying to be quiet so she would not disturb the rest of the class. Richard's mouth opened and closed. It wasn't even a gentle punch, it was full on. He sweared a little blood even flew out her nose.

The girl shook her head and went back to writing notes.

The powerpoint closed. "And thats how you use the library!" Everyone started packing. They assumed class was over.

"Now, lets review it!" Cheryl said excitedly.

Everyone moaned and frowned. It had taken two hours to go over this and it was wasting their time. Really? A powerpoint about a library?

The boy who was falling asleep just angrily zipped up his backpack and walked out muttering words along the lines of "...Fucking shit!"

Cheryl was confused and red cheeked. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Kori Anders curled the fiery ends of her hair in glee. She could hear Raven come in the apartment- maybe with groceries or some breakfast from the nearby Mcdonalds. She could hear Jen run down the hall to greet Raven.

"KORI, YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" Shouted Jen.

Raven glared at her. "You don't have to be so loud, you know."

"Whatever," Jen searched through the Mcdonalds bag to retrieve her breakfast burrito. "When do you go to class?" She asked Raven.

"At ten. You?" She jutted out her chin to enforce that she was asking Jen.

"Ten. What time is it?"

Raven checked her watch. "It's 8:30." Her eyebrows creased. "Kori is supposed to be in class at nine."

"KORI HURRY UP YOU LEAVE IN 20 MINUTES!" Jen shouted. Raven glared at her again, took he pancakes and book from the nearby counter, and promptly sat on a chair.

Kori bursted through the doors and got her pancakes. "I'll take you to class. We're eating on the way." Jen opened the door and walked out.

Kori, who was right after, stopped herself, turned around, and said goodbye to Raven. Raven did not answer.

Perhaps she was too busy reading the book to hear her.

Jen dropped her off in front of her classroom. "Goodluck," She had said as she threw her wrapper away in the garbage. Kori opened the giant door with a creak. There was about two metal tables stuck together in the middle of a room. The room was fairly small for a college classroom. Only about ten people were there.

"Oh, am I late?" She asked with shame.

"Not according to your schedule no. But from now on, my class starts five minutes ahead of what your schedule says." Her professor informed.

Her professor was a tall lanky man in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

She nodded and sat down in an empty chair.

"Now, I want everyone to stand up, introduce yourselves, and tell us why your in this class." He ordered. He then stood up and cleared his throat.

"An example," He stated. He plastered on a fake smile. "Hi, I'm Professor Clayton and I'm here because I work here!" He nodded at the students. "Like that."

The students gathered in a line. A petite blonde girl went up first.

"Hi! I'm kitten and I'm here because my dqddy wants me here!" She frowned and sat back down. One by one students introduced theirselves.

"Hi! I'm Kori and I'm here because I love biology! It's my favorite subject!" She smiled when everyone clapped. Kitten snorted.

A boy was last. He was really short and only wore black. His head was shaved and he had glasses balancing on top of his head.

"Hey. I'm G and I don't think I'm in this class. What class is this anyways?!" He asked. A boy pointed out that this was honors Biology.

"Yeah, I'm not in this class." He proceeded to pack up his things and left the classroom.

* * *

Raven covered her ears. Jen was making such a racket on the phone talking to some guy about a party on her cellphone. The conversation ended and Jen came into the room.

She was smiling. "New rule!" She exclaimed.

"What." Raven asked dryly. She closed her book and sighed.

"So, there's only three of us here right? And there's like four beds in here. So, the top bunk that's unclaimed is here by called the 'Sex bed'!" She did quotations with her fingers and grinned like the cheshire cat.

"The _what _bed?" Raven looked at Jen oddly.

"The sex bed!" Jen squealed.

"Why would we need a bed for that?" Raven asked. Couldn't they go to a hotel or something?

"Well, I wouldn't like having sex in my own bed because I don't like to sleep in my jizz. I wouldn't want to do it in your bed because thats too weird. So we have an extra bed that no one uses. It's perfect!" She squealed more loudly this time and Raven winces.

Raven just looked at her oddly.

Clearing her throat, she quickly put on her professional voice. "Of course no having sex in front of each other, only if they're somewhere else or if they're sleeping. And you'd have to be quiet."

Raven just frowned.

"And whoever uses it has to clean the sheets and blankets." She added.

"Why the sudden idea?" Raven inquired.

To Jen, it suddenly seemed as if Raven was looking at her more intensively. She felt like she coueld see her soul, every secret she had locked away in hopes of them never coming out again.

She looked at the floor and subconsciously began twiddiling her thumbs.

"Wally is coming over tonight." Was all she revealed.

Raven bit her lip. "Hmmm." After a moment, she spoke again. "Don't be loud. Text Kori after she's done with her class." She checked the time as Jen started whooping with glee.

"It's nine. You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Jen shouted, pumping her almost pink fists in the air.

Their class went fairly smoothly. Raven met a man named Victor and he seemed pretty cool. Her and Jen sat by him. Since their class was four hours long, it had a 10 minute break in between. Raven was eating some strawberries, Victor ate some beef jerky sticks, and Jen ate an apple too. A girl and a boy in front of them were sharing a meal. Raven was surprised when she found that they brought a full meal for snack time.

They had brought four stacks of waffles each, complete with syrup, nuts, and whip cream. They brought a smaller container full of utensils.

_'Luckies' _She thought.

Yup, college was definitely different.

* * *

It was 2:00, and Garfield was sitting on the bench outside the library. He had his phone pulled out and was playing Five nights of Freddie's on his phone.

Freddie teleported into his room(In the game) and caught him.

"Shit," He muttered.

He felt someone staring at him. He looked up, curious.

It was Raven. She was in a gray wool lomg sleeved shirt and some jeans. "What?" He asked.

"In the last two months Jump city has been in a heat wave." She stated.

He looked around. "So?"

"So today it's a really nice day out," She stressed the word 'really'. "And you spend it by playing video games."

"Uh, if it helps, I was on the brink of winning." He says.

She stared at him. A breeze flew through her hair making her appear like a goddess. She didn't flinch.

Oh, now he saw what she's trying to get at. She wanted him to ask her out! How could he not see that! He inwardly head palmed.

"Do you want to go with me to the coffee shop right now?" He flashed her one of his trophy smiles.

She smirked. "No." She said tersely. Garfield frowned. What was the whole point of the conversation if she didn't want to go out with him?!

He saw her walk away. She seemed to be holding back her laughter as her cheeks grew red. He racked his brain to find an answer as his new friend Victor showed up.

"Hey, Gar!" He sat down next to him. "What'cha doin?"

"I think I just got rejected." Victor frowned. "Rejected? To do what?" He asked.

"I asked this girl named Raven on a date becaus I thought that's what she wanted me to ask and I really didn't mind but she said no." He explained.

"How'd you ask her out?" Victor curiously asked.

"Well, she said something about how I could do something today instead of just playing video games, and I said 'Do you want to come to the coffee shop with me right now?"

"She doesn't like coffee. She likes tea." Victor stated.

"I'm pretty sure they would have tea there, Victor." His eyebrows creased. "How did you know she likes tea anyway?" He asked.

Victor smiled. "She's in my first class, dude. Plus, she may have not been suggesting a date. Maybe she was just pointing out you need to get outside more." He suggested.

"Huh. Maybe."

Victor shifted. "Speaking of that, a party is going on tonight at Roy Harper's house. You know him?"

"I've heard of him. When is the party?"

"9:00. See you there?"

"See you there." They 'bro fisted' and parted ways.


End file.
